Various plasma torches are known and available. Many are used to cut thin metals for the production of metal art while others are used in furnaces to melt or gasify materials such as coal, metal, copper, aluminum, biomass and other types of materials. Some plasma torch furnaces are used to produce fine powders, such as, aluminum powders. Many applications of plasma torches uses temperatures under 1000 degrees C., while other applications may go up to 7,000 degrees C. to 10,000 degrees C. In all of the noted applications, the plasma torch(s) used are based on the same principles. A body is provided that has two different electrodes disposed therein spaced from one another at a predetermined fixed distance. By directing electrical current through one of the electrodes (anode), an arc is generated from the anode to the other electrode (cathode). By directing a known gas across the space between the anode and the cathode, a high temperature plasma flame is generated. Various metals have been used in the past to make plasma torches. Generally the body is made of a metal and utilizes various forms of cooling systems to remove the high heat from the body that is absorbed during the melting process. The added cooling systems are both costly and bulky. It would be advantageous to have a plasma torch that does not require a complicated cooling system and can operate at higher temperatures.
The electrodes that are used in known plasma torches are typically made from high conductivity metals, such as, copper, aluminum, silver, graphite and various combinations of these metals. Some known combinations are copper/aluminum, copper/silver, and copper/graphite. Likewise, hard coatings, such as tungsten surface coating, have been applied to different metals to provide a surface that can more readily resist the extreme heat and wear resulting from continued exposure to the arc generated between the electrodes.
Various problems and disadvantages have been experience by using various ones of the known plasma torches. The life of the known plasma torches is one of the problems. Many known plasma torches last only 220-400 hours during continued usage. As the operating temperature is increased, the life of the plasma torch is decreased. Most known high temperature plasma torches are limited to an operating temperature of generally up to 10,000 degrees C. At such high operating temperatures, the generated arc between the electrodes cause high wear on the surfaces of the electrodes. Since the electrodes are secured in a permanent position, it is time consuming and costly to replace the electrodes. Many times it is necessary to replace the entire plasma torch. As can be appreciated, by increasing the current and amperage, the wear on the electrodes will likewise increase. It is desirable to have a plasma torch that will overcome one or more of the problems or disadvantages set forth above.